Die for true love!
by mammasvampire
Summary: Toni is killed by humans, her boyfriend Eric blams him self for not beging there to help her, later that day he finds her body and kills him self because he realized that he can't live with out her! Rather sad!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Die for true love!

A tale by Toni Raiden

If I told you a tale of vampires would… lets say want to become one? Or become one of those filthy no good vampire's slayers? Because let me tell you sweetheart every single tale of a vampire is true! Luna and Toni, two 18-year-old vampires trying to live a human life, Eric Raiden, Toni's 19-year-old human boyfriend.

"Luna!" Toni screamed she looked out the window; three gagging men were headed for their little burning house.

"Their coming, get out!" Toni yelled to Luna,

"What?! I'm not just going to leave you here!" Luna spun around.

"We don't have much time the house is burning down and the humans will find you!" Toni explained,

"What about you?" Luna ran up to Toni,

"Don't worry about me!" There was nothing else they could do but run, they could fight but how else would that help them? "Luna, you must leave!" Toni yelled again. Toni paused,

"Where's Eric!?" Toni asked silence broke out.

"I'm right here!" Eric yelled and ran over to Toni. Toni looked over at Luna,

"Get him out of here!" she yelled. Luna ran over and grabbed Eric's arm, he looked at Luna and back at Toni in fear.He reached out his hand waiting for Toni to touch it, Toni and Luna started to cry like crazy!

"Nooo!!! I won't leave you Toni! Toni!" Eric yelled, suddenly a knife bolted through the door. Toni looked over at Luna and Eric,

"Go! I'll hold them back!" Luna started to pull Eric out of the door,

"Ple-ease!!! Noooo!!!!" Eric screamed,

"Eric!" Toni yelled, she ran up to him.

"Please you have to go. I love you so much and trust that I'll be fine!" Toni begged. Eric shook out of Luna's grasp ran up and kissed Toni.

"I love you," Eric whispered.

"GO!" Toni yelled.Luna and Eric jumped out the door and slammed the door behind them.Suddenly the wooden front door fell open, three men in hooded black capes were standing in the door way with swords as long as their arms! One man walked up and dared to fight Toni. She had already killed two men. A piece of burning black ceiling fell in the middle of the hooded man and Toni, before Toni could blink; she had a silver sword through her chest and had banged her knees on the wooded floor! Dead.  
Toni's life was wonderful, full of love and excitement. She had the best sister in the world and a loving boyfriend she will never stop loving him. It seems Toni is always in that little house, flash backs will always occur even if you weren't there; you can smell the ashes and smell the fear of all of them.

Eric walked through the destroyed house, searching for signs that Toni might have been alive. Suddenly something caught his eye; it was Toni's hair curling out from under a piece of roof and more over lapping it.

"Oh my Gosh!" Eric said he walked and tripped over roof pieces and glass; he bent over and shoved all the wood off of Toni and freazed. Toni was not alive.

"No! Toni No!" Eric weaped,

"Eric what… Oh my god!" Luna said covering her mouth in shock, Luna was crying and Eric was in the mixture of trying to cry and grief.

_Why did I have to be so STUPID?! I shouldn't have left her! I could have saved her! _Eric yelled in his mind.

"Eric, it's not your fault, yes we could have helped her but think… she's safer where she is now then with humans." Luna comforted, "Doesn't matter, why couldn't it have been me?" Eric asked.  
"She loved you very much and she always will."

"I'm going to be with her, I won't LIVE WITH OUR HER!" Eric jumped up and ran out the back door,

"Eric!" Luna as fast as he could, Eric ran through the forest, crossed the river, and slowed down when we came to where Toni and him first met the cliff. Eric walked slowly forward until he was at the edge of the cliff; he looked down, ruff water splashed against the jagged rocks. Eric gulped.

A voice came into his mind,

_Eric__, please stop. You know I am safe now, you'll see me again some day… you know it… I love you please don't do this to your-self! _

It was Toni's soft and delicate voice, it would be shocking to human but for Eric he was used to receiving thoughts from far away people……. Or dead!

"I'm sorry, Toni." Eric whispered, "But I love too much to go on with out you," he continued,

"So I'll meet you half way!" With that Rickle took eight steps back and ran with his last bit of energy and ran off the cliff. His last thoughts were,

_I'm coming Toni, I'm coming! _

821 words!


	2. Chapter 2

Eclipse!

I sat on my bed facing the window, the was setting living the sky purples, blues, and yellows. I felt cold hands on my shoulders, they slid down my arms, then I felt cold lips on my cheek.

"You should get some sleep," Edward whispered softly in my ear.

"Ok," I whispered back, Edward let go of my arms.

"One human minute please," I said, "yes." Edward replied. I rolled off the bed, out the door, and into my bathroom. I unfolded the pajama's that were lying on the cabinet, slipped on the silky bottoms and put on the tank top.

I trotted back into my bed room and found Edward standing next the bed, the covers were folded over ready for me to slip under. Edward put his hand out and I grabbed it, he swung me around and made me sit, I put my feet under the blankets and laid my head on the pillow.

Edward crawled on top of all the blankets like he usually does."How was your lunch with Mike?" Edward asked,

I was surprised he even asked about Mike at all, "it was fine," I said."we had a pretty good conversation," Edward stared.

"Hmm… what kind?" Edward asked, "um… well… the kind where Mike wanted to forget you were my boyfriend," I explained, Edward scowled. I giggled.

Edward reached over and his cold lips pressed against mine. I smiled.

"You need to sleep," Edward whispered as I played with hair.

"But I'm not tired," I said.

"Bella, you may not feel tired but you really are," Edward explained.

I glared at him, "how would you know?" I asked,

"Because I know you," Edward said stroking my cheek with the back of his cold smooth hand.

Edward didn't argue, he simply put his cold fingers gently on my eye lids and pulled them down.

"I love you… goodnight," Edward whispered kissing my forehead.

"I love you, too."


End file.
